


electricity

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: ???how else do i tag this, Angst, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Poetic, im so confused at my own writing, some shakespeare references/imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles was electric, Alex was made of ocean. The world knew this would end with fire burning water alive. They didn't care. They didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electricity

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what to say about this other than it's really dumb okay bye

_**Miles**_ was electric, positively one-hundred percent pure fire. Everything he touched was left with a raging spark and he could set entire cities ablaze with a simple flick of his eyes. He was magnetic, heated, full of more power than Satan himself, and he could tear your very existence apart with one finger.

He never realized fires can be put out.

//

 _ **Alex**_ was made of ocean. The sand in his feet grounded him from getting his head lost in the clouds and the water in his veins was enough to drown an army of twelve thousand. When he was calm, the breeze picked up and the sun in his cheeks glowed. When he was upset, the tidal waves in his stomach rose up in an angry storm and the seas would pour out onto his face.

He never planned on raining on anyone else's sand bank.

//

 _ **Fire and water**_ danced with each other, two dangerous forces finding their way as star-crossed lovers. Their story wasn't much different from anyone else's- the gods and the devils, Romeo and Juliet, the sun and the moon- but they refused to be placed in such confined boxes labeled with Patterns and Fate.

The two dancers longed only for love and love alone, and so, they asked and they received. They pressed together their pilgrim hands and the moment they first shared holy palmers' holy kiss, both forces in them collided.

They were indestructible to anyone but themselves.

//

The world knew how this should end, with fire burning water alive and the beaches exploding into flames. They didn't care. They didn't listen. They knew better than the other lovers before them. The others were blinded by their love. At least they could see past their smoke and palm trees, right?

//

Miles didn't feel as dangerously electric as he was supposed to, he discovered. The wildfires in him were dimming now to mere hearth-contained warmth. He didn't mind. It was a nicer feeling now than always feeling like he had to dance to music that was never really there.

//

Alex felt his tropic hurricanes come to a halt and he, too, could find no reason in this to complain. He was free from his internal thunder. Now he had only external lightning to hold onto.

//

The tale of fire and water began to melt into a pen-on-paper version of Boy Meets Boy. Neither one was sure how to feel about this. They didn't want change. They wanted to feel.

Storms were their only way of feeling after all.

//

Alex's beaches never set themselves ablaze, but the dimming fires inside of Miles did eventually burn out. Alex found himself lacking the warmth he had once sought in Miles's electric heater of a heart, and decided it best to move on.

In the end, Alex was cold, but Miles was colder. Because while the water knows how to be cold all its life with no problem in sight, a fire is nothing if not hot.

It merely turns to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
